


Fireflies

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, saddddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes</p><p>I got misty eyes as they said farewell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Today is the fourth anniversary. Raindrops falls in what seems like slow motion as Bill Cipher, now fourteen, stares out of the van with a blank expression. His mother and father, Andromeda and Dubhe Cipher, are silent. He clutches the single daffodil in his palm tight and swallows as tears burn his eyes. The van parks and he gets out, unusual light blue sweater exposed to the world. Its stricken through eyelid is drooping today, and he clutches for his mothers hand in a desperate bid of strength. He manages to step forward, sinking to his knees by the intricate gravestone.

It's made of blue lace agate, something Bill chose, knowing his love for blue. Its got silver tendrils, like ivy, running up its side. He painted that on himself, the second time they had come here. In bold, stark letters against the blue it reads:

WILL CIPHER

2001-2011

REQUIESCAT IN PACE

He smiles fondly. They had always loved latin together, vowing to study it until they could speak to each other fluently. A wind rustles his wet hair slightly and he can feel when the dam bursts, feel the pressure build up and make a tsunami. He chokes for a second on his own emotions, before he's crying in front of the grave. He clutches the sweater close, needing the other to be with him. Blue eyes, light blue hair, freckles...

He lays down the single daffodil and makes to step towards the car. He looks back- his mistake- and screams. Its an air shattering, sky ripping scream of agony. He hasn't cried ever on their past visits. Just shuffled past in a dull, zombie trance. He claws at the ground, as if his brother is waiting in some underground fortress, saying "Here I am! Come and get me!" Because his brother is right there, he's right there, Bill won't- _can't-_ lose his brother again. He writhes.

Sirens are screaming in the distance and he sings along with them, losing himself to the pain. He's crying and his nails are broken and where is my brother where is he I will not move until my brother is with me I won't i won't i WONT. Then there is shouting, and a man in a white mask is putting him onto a stretcher, and no, where is Will, where is my brother NO.

He struggles against the bonds, spittle flying from his mouth as he yells in pain.

 

 

 

 

Just before the tranquilizer is injected, a warm hand caresses his cheek, and his tears are brushed away.

 

"Te amo, fratris."

 

He smiles, and white hospital lights greet his eyes next time they open.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, and drop your heart in the box!
> 
> EDIT: Guys, am I doing anything wrong with this fix? Do you not like it because of some reason? Please, comment and tell me what I'm doing wrong! I can't keep writing if I don't know what people do and don't like.


End file.
